Episode 8357 (3rd January 2019)
Plot A barely conscious Dawn lies on the floor of the Cricket Pavilion with a used needle beside her. Cain orders Matty to call the police off but it's too late as PC Swirling has already arrived at the farm. Charity is adamant she did the right thing but sending Dawn away and can't understand why everyone is annoyed with her. Ryan tells Charity if anything has happened to Dawn, he'll never forgive her then he, Harriet and Vanessa head out to search for Dawn. When Leanna brings Bernice a box of chocolates, Bernice tells the teen she's got what she wanted as Liam won't want to be with her after this. Leanna claims she didn't want to break them up and reminds Bernice she bought the botox. Leanna begins to walk out but Bernice stops her. Everything has been arranged for Marlon and Jessie to get legally married on Monday - Marlon just needs to ask Paddy and Chas to be witnesses. At that moment, Chas barges into Tall Trees Cottage to confront Marlon about letting Billy stay. Jessie orders Chas to give Billy a break and insists her son is going nowhere. Cain lies to PC Swirling that his injuries are a result of a fall. Unsurprisingly, PC Swirling doesn't buy it. Matty explains to PC Swirling how Isaac and his friends attacked him and states he wants them charged. Rishi plays fetch with Tip on the Cricket Pitch. Tip runs into the Cricket Pavilion so Rishi chases after him and finds Dawn unconscious. Chas questions how Marlon could defend Billy when Aaron is his own flesh and blood. She orders him not to come into work until Billy has gone. Bernice and Leanna begin to bond as they talk about Leanna's mum. Bernice assures Leanna she's not trying to replace her mum but explains she hoped they could be a family one day. After PC Swirling leaves the farm, Cain tells Matty he's going to need to fight his own battles from now on. Bob calls the car impound but he can't afford to get his car back. Ryan and Vanessa continue to look for Dawn. When Rishi mentions he found a young woman in the Cricket Pavilion, Ryan immediately knows it's Dawn. He tells Charity if Dawn dies, it'll be her fault. At the hospital, Harriet sits praying at Dawn's hospital bedside. Later, she heads into the waiting room and informs Ryan, Charity and Vanessa that Dawn is still unconscious. When Irene arrives, she tells Charity she shouldn't have interfered although Charity hits back that someone had to protect Ryan from women like Dawn. Harriet states Dawn was a good kid and she's the reason Dawn's life turned out like this. Liam is surprised to find Leanna sitting with Bernice. After sending Leanna out of the room, Liam assures Bernice he still wants to be with her and questions what he needs to do to prove he loves her. Bernice tells Liam she loves him too and they kiss. Harriet explains how fell in love with Dawn's dad whilst she was working undercover and she became like a mum to Dawn. Dawn's dad was eventually sent to prison and Dawn ended up in foster care so she took Dawn in in an attempt to repair some of the damage she caused. Ellis hosts a training session for Jacob and Matty in the village hall. During the session, Jacob notices Matty is wearing a binder so Matty walks out. Harriet informs a now conscious Dawn that as soon as she's strong enough, she's going to take her home and she'll look after her properly as she's the nearest thing she's got to a mum and it's about time she started acting like it. Charity appears to apologises to Dawn but Ryan orders Charity to leave, telling her he doesn't want anything to do with her anymore. Charity is crushed. Cast Regular cast *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Leanna Cavanagh - Mimi Slinger *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Liam Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant Guest cast *PC Swirling - Andy Moore *Irene Stocks - Eithne Browne *Doctor - Chris Pybus Locations *Cricket Pavilion *Butlers Farm - Living room and kitchen *The Woolpack - Bar *Hotten General Hospital - Bernice's room, ward, waiting room and corridor *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room *Cricket Pitch *Church Lane *Main Street *Emmerdale Village Institute - Hall Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes